


Miscellaneous Tales, Poems, and Stories

by EnderUniverse, williamsden



Series: The Shards of Our Lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderUniverse/pseuds/EnderUniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsden/pseuds/williamsden
Summary: Would you like to know my characters better? To explore their worlds? To learn what made them the people they are today? Congrats, you’re at the right place! Hopefully you’ll enjoy! Just a warning, I’m not going to be beating around the bush for some stories. While most may very well be kind and sweet, others will not. I will put a warning before each story chapter if I see it fit. So heed them as I truly do mean some of these tales are not for everyone, but again not all are bad so please give me a chance! Happy reading!
Series: The Shards of Our Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004625





	Miscellaneous Tales, Poems, and Stories

Hello hello!! Pleasure to meet you I go by Ender and I’m going to be the main Author of this little mini book series thing! I will admit that I know not what to say, but I shall say this please don’t let the tags off put you from reading! Truly they’re not as bad as it would seem! Well that’s it for now I think, I don’t really know what else to say! I’ll update this chapter as I think of things to say, maybe an faq o stuff like that! I dunno but yeah! I’ll have the first story up soon, like maybe next week? Hopefully! My schedule is a bit hectic after all, but yeah!! Look forward to the first thing! — End

> _Yo, name's William. I'm the co-author of this endeavour. I'm here to help write most stuff and proof read Ender's writing. You'll see my writing not too much in this book, as it's mainly Ender's. Check out the series for possible entries on my part. Also, I'm fancy, so my text will look pretty edited, lol. Enjoy the journey, reader. —_ ♛


End file.
